snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Chase Underwood
"Uhh okay yup yup whatever okay be quiet, I'm playing Wii" Chase James Underwood '(called Sweetie by Mill and ONLY her) born on the 4th of March, in the year 2057 in Orlando, America. He used to go to Salem Witches' Institute and in his seventh year he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry getting sorted into Slytherin. He lives by himself and works at a gaming store. He has a beautiful girlfriend who is pregnant with his child, and though it was unplanned he is excited to be a father. History Early Years Chase was an only child born into the family of McQuillen's, his father was a wizard and his mother a muggle, but love brought them together, no matter how much his mother hated magic. He never knew much of his parents as at the age of 3 there was a great fire that burnt their house down and killed Mr Jayson and Mrs Matilda McQuillen, but Chase survived, just, he got hit in the head badly and lost his memory of everything up until he woke up at the hospital, he only remembered some things like speech, a fire, but no idea what about a fire, and remembered his smiling parents but never knew they were his parents and who they were. Chase was adopted by the Underwood's and was thought that they were his real family, so he was no longer Chase McQuillen but Chase Underwood. The family included a loving but bossy mother, a hard-working father who Chase hardly saw of and Patrick Underwood, his big brother who was older then him by 5 years, who was very intelligent, Patrick spent most of his time in his room doing Maths and so Chase never grew a brotherly bond to Patrick, he was just someone who happened to live with them to Chase. He always believed they were his real parents but never felt like he was one of them, only his "father" he really made a connection, but only seeing him really only twice a week, at the most. Both Underwood parents were magical so he grew up with magic all around him, no secrets that he was a wizard, they knew he was a wizard because of one day they met Chase's real father at Hogwarts. Chase was home schooled and never really made friends because of that, he only hanged around boys (other then his brother) when all the home-schooled kids got together for something like a camp or excursion. His best friend he made back then was a boy named Harrison Cain, both sharing a love for Pokemon and gaming so they got along well. Chase through the years had many fights with his brother, one that Chase would never forget was when Patrick blamed Chase for something he hadn't done, which was breaking the family vase that was many many years old, it was actually Patrick who had broken it while doing a science project but his parents didn't believe Chase and blamed him, due to fights like that Chase and Patrick never got along well and never got a good bond together as brothers, which was a shame. Before Chase went to Salem Witches' Institute his mother got pregnant and had a baby who they called Nemo Elizabeth Underwood on January 2nd, making Chase a big brother by 11 years, and even though Chase didn't spend a long time with Nemo as he needed to go to school, he felt like he needed to be there to take care of Nemo, being the best big brother he could for her, defaintly being a better big brother then Patrick was for him. Time at Salem Witches' Institute Chase didn't make friends easily due to the fact he hadn't had much expirence before but it seemed lots of people made friends with him so it didn't matter much. Chase didn't do very well on concentrating on Homework as most of his time he would be talking to his friends, which didn't get him the best of grades. Though currently he is a big flirt his first two years he just focused on friends and not girls, but he did have a few girls as his friends, who he thought they had a crush on him at one stage, which they did, which was weird for Chase, though he had no clue, well, a little of a clue. In Chase's third year he found a love for a girl he had been friends with for awhile, her name was Florence Summers and she was a very beautiful, friendly and kind girl, but Chase couldn't get the guts to ask her out, only the occaisinal flirt, along flirting with other girls, Chase was turning into quite a flirt, trying not to break hearts on the way to Florence's heart though. Chase wasn't the one who would always stick by the rules and so he would sometimes get detention, like for skipping classes of forgeting his homework, Chase was a bit of a trouble making guy, but he didn't really care so much, he only cared about how his mother would yell at him in the summer, though his father would say on the other hand 'boys will be boys' and let the subject be. In Chase's fourth year he finally had the courage to ask Florence out and fortunatly she said yes, and Chase and Florence were called couple of the year, spending lots of time together and attending a dance together, which they shared their first kiss at. But unfortunately Florence was caught out kissing another boy, and of course, Chase broke up with her, and started flirting again, but wasn't ready for another relationship soon as he was recovering from Florence. Chase had three really close friends, and one day they dicided to make a band, not wanting to be famous, just wanting to perform infront of friends and family at big events, which they haven't gone through yet, but still have a meeting time to time and played music together. Fifth and sixth years were just the same as the rest of the time, flirting, getting a girlfriend, breaking up, playing video games, detention, getting yelled at by his mum, by the end of the year he was single and thats when he made a big descion, to move out by himself and live in London, tranfering to Hogwarts. Seventh Year at Hogwarts In the summer before seventh year he met a beautiful mean girl called Millie McGhee while visiting his cousin, only to find Katie Star was gone and not there at the moment. Unfortunately finding out that he would have to spend a year with Mill. Meeting some wonderful people at Hogwarts, and like something his last school didn't have, was Pokemon fans just like him, and even though they were a little younger then him, they were equally kind and awesome. Even if they seemed to get along, Chase and Mill got along more well and became really good friends and Chase sort of staretd devolping a crush for Millie after some time spending with her. Chase wasn't that much of a talker that year because he sorted missed his friends back at Salem's. After Education Chase was glad to graduate, no more homework, great. Asking Mill to come over one day he bravely asked her to go out with him, fortunately she said yes, and Chase couldn't be happier, hopefully it doesn't end up like it did with him and Florence. Chase went on a lovely date with Mill at a Itailian resturant, which they had a great time at, of course. Occaisnaly Nemo would come over to Chase's to stay for awhile, which Chase didn't mind, even though Nemo sometimes got on his nerves, he loved her as a sister, and was a much better sibling then Patrick ever was to him, which he hadn't seen once ever since he moved out from home. Chase has gotten a job in a gaming store, which he first thought of working there as a joke which he made with his friend saying 'I'll get discounts on games, life couldnt be better' but then dicided that he would actually try for the job and then he got it, so he was glad for that. Recently Chase was sitting at home, watching TV, like a normal day in his life when he wasn't working, Mill barged into his house as angry as.. something angry, yelling at Chase, and thats when Chase was told she was Pregnant, and that Chase was going to be the father, they weren't expecting this, but as shocked as Chase was, he was exitced to be a father, even if he was only 19. Nemo had told Chase that there father was away for awhile, saying that her parents had been fighting. Chase dicided to tell his mum about how he was going to be a father, better soon then later, but thats when he found out his real parents were dead, and Nemo started to cry, wanting Chase to be her brother forever. Even though he was told his true parents are dead, he wants to try and find out more about them, wanting to know about his true parents. Relationships Family TO BE ADDED Adoptive Family 'Molly Underwood, Mother Chase has always had an alright bond with his adoptive mother, but never really felt right around her. Molly can get quite bossy and yells at her children when they do something wrong, Chase heard a rumor that the thing wrong with Patrick was that he was preasured to be perfect by his mother and just studied non stop until his mother told him he was a good son, but Chase was never preasured, probably because he wasn't really her son, she always was awkward when yelling at Chase, but Chase still looked at Molly as a motherly figure. 'Edward Underwood, Father' His adoptive father was hardly around to be there for Chase, be the fatherly figure in his life, he was always working and out late at meetings and all that. But when Chase got time to spend with Nathen, he had a lot of fun, Chase wished he had more time with Nathen while he lived with his family as he was a nice guy when he wasn't working. Nathen can be a bit snappy when working and likes to get things done straight away then later. 'Patrick Underwood, Big Brother' Patrick is 5 years older then Chase and knows all about how Chase isn't actually an Underwood. Patrick is a very intelligent boy and likes to study, and like his father, hardly spent time with his family has he was studing and doing homework. Patrick is a wizard and was sorted into Ravenclaw, due to him being really smart. Patrick and Chase always had fights. Chase never felt like Patrick was a brother, he never showed compassion at any time to Chase, never showed what great person Chase could become. 'Nemo Underwood, Little Sister' Chase felt the presure of hoping to be a better big brother to Nemo then Patrick was to Chase. Yes they had their occaisinal fight, but other then that, Chase tried his best to help Nemo through life and tried to be the best big brother he could be for her. Nemo fortunately loved gaming just like Chase and so they would play the occaisinal Mario Kart Wii and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and they promise each other, that if the other win, they have full rights to gloat, which Chase found fun when he won, and found it funny when Nemo gloated and did her "Victory Dance" Millie McGhee This was defaintly NOT love at first sight, matter a fact it was more like hate at first sight, not getting along that well yet somehow they managed to live through a conversation. Ending up going to Hogwarts together for their seventh year they seemed to have dicided to become friends, and later on actually becoming the best of friends, things can change as you can see. Chase started devolping a crush for Mill but tried not to show it yup, he failed at that, After Hogwarts and graduating Chase had courage and asked Mill out on a date, which fortunately she said yes to, and they went to an Italain resturant together. Chase really likes Millie, loves her in fact, and hopes that their relationship shall last. Millie is currently pregnant, and so they are going to be parents, and when Chase foiund out about that, he had been told in an angry yell by Mill. Florence Summers So even though Florence cheated on Chase, they were great friends, Chase's best girl thats a friend. Every once in awhile Chase and Florence get ice cream together and talk about stuff in there life, or sometimes about gaming, even if Florence isn't that much intrest in it as much as Chase. Nemo quite likes Florence as she is like a cousin to her, so thats one reason why Chase is close to Florence because Nemo likes her, so its hard not to be friends with her. Chase and Florence got awkward at first when they broke up, but after awhile Chase spoke up and said to Florence he still wanted to be friends, and so thats what happened. Eliot Mars Chase's best friend, a great guitarist and funny guy. Eliot was actually a year older then Chase, but they still hung around together, meeting each other on the train in Chase's first year when he had nowhere to sit. He always knows how to make Chase laugh when he is down or anytime. Eliot lives in the 90's, really, he never really gets along with mordern music, only old, thats why they made a band with two others, Eliot said one day he wanted to make old music new, so Chase suggested they made a band, so they did, but they play other music too. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2075 Category:Alumni